Hourglass
by Perfect Maid Haruka
Summary: Waktuku hanya tinggal 1 jam saja..


**Author: Kali ini..**

**Sekali lagi..**

**Author yang kecanduan aksi pembunuhan ini membuat 1 kasus baru..**

**Kali ini yang menjadi korban adalah kak Yuu.. *dilempar panci***

**Kanda: JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN SEBUTAN ITU!**

**Author: baiklah, GPL lagi I present _you_..**

**Kanda: SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN PAKAI NAMA ITU!**

**Author: ITU BAHASA INGGRIS TAU! GA PERNAH MAKAN BANGKU SEKOLAHAN YA?**

**Allen: pasti engga lah.. kan keras.. ga enak pula..**

**Author: ya udah lah, yuk mulai aja..**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**D-Gray-man adalah milik Hoshino-sensei seorang..**

**apabila Hoshino-sensei telah memberikan hak miliknya, maka saia dengan senang hati akan memberikan banyak sekali aksi pembunuhan dan penganiayaan.. *di bekuk satpol PP***

**!-WARNING-!**

**OOC CHARA!**

**~~ START~~**

_[Kanda's POV]_

_Our life is like a hourglass.._

Manusia tidak pernah tahu kapan dirinya akan meninggalkan dunia ini..

Berbeda denganku..

Aku dapat melihat waktu hidup seseorang hanya dengan melihat sebuah jam pasir..

Sebuah jam pasir dengan warna pasir yang berbeda sesuai dengan attitude tertanam di dada setiap orang..

Hanya diriku yang dapat melihatnya dan hanya milikku yang berbeda..

Dalam jam hidupku bukan berisi pasir , melainkan sekuntum teratai yang tengah mekar dengan indah..

_Yours are sand.. Mine are lotus.._

Mungkin bila seseorang diminta memilih antara pasir dengan teratai pasti akan memilih teratai yang indah..

Namun bagiku jam teratai itu adalah kutukan..

Kau tahu..

jam pasir akan turun perlahan-lahan, lamban namun pasti..

Sedangkan milikku, jam teratai akan gugur tiap kelopak..

Coba kau ambil setangkai dari kolam dan menghitung kelopaknya..

Sebanyak apapun masih dapat dihitung dengan jari..

Dan itu berarti hidupku tak 'kan lama..

_I'm different, but I'm still a normal human.._

Ketika aku mendapatkan kemampuan ini adalah saatku kehilangan segala-galanya..

Orang tua, saudara, teman, semuanya..

Ketika itulah aku dianugrahi dengan kemampuan Lease Life Vision dan Lotus Hour itu agar dapat mempertahankan diri..

Dengan Lotus Hour aku memiliki kemampuan untuk regenerasi lebih cepat daripada manusia pada umumnya, sebagai bayarannya adalah 1 lembar kelopak teratai dalam jam hidupku..

Sebenarnya aku tak peduli akan hal itu..

Lagipula tak ada lagi tempat bagiku untuk kembali..

namun semua berubah sejak bersama mereka..

_It's only 1 hour left.._

Kini hanya tersisa 1 kelopak saja..

Tubuhku sudah tak sanggup lagi menerima regenerasi yang begitu cepat..

Disinilah aku, terbaring tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa karena tak ada lagi tenaga yang tersisa..

Sayup-sayup kudengar mereka mengoceh di luar sana, menyemangatiku untuk tetap hidup..

Moyashi dengan wajah kekanak-kanakannya..

Baka Usagi yang hyperaktif dan tak pernah serius, kali ini terlihat begitu serius..

Lenalee, aku tak melihatnya..

Paling-paling sedang terduduk di lantai sambil menangis..

_Now the lotus is withered.._

kini tiba saatnya bagiku untuk pergi..

Aku merasakan tubuhku seperti melayang, jauh ke langit yang tinggi..

Meski kesadaranku telah lenyap untuk selamanya tapi rohku akan tetap hidup..

Meski sikapku selalu dingin, cuek dan seenaknya, namun jauh dibalik itu semua aku merasa senang bisa berada bersama kalian..

Bila masih ada kesempatan, aku ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa aku sayang kalian semua..

_Even if it withered, the new seed will grow and bloom much more than before.._

Suatu saat nanti bila kita dilahirkan kembali..

Aku akan menempuh jalan yang lebih baik..

Bersama dengan kalian..

**~~FIN~**

**Kanda: *Setelah baca* CERITA MACAM APA INI AUTHOR SABLENG? *jejalin skip naskah ke mulut author***

**Author: Jangan marah-marah gitu atuh.. aku dapet idenya kan juga tiba-tiba, abiz nonton pilem "The Glass House"..**

**Allen: Emang wajahku kekanak-kanakan ya?**

**Kanda: Kalo yang satu itu dia ga salah..**

**Allen: *Pundung***

**Lavi: *Bawa koper***

**Author: Lho, kak Lavi mau kemana?**

**Lavi: Kami mau pergi, ada job di tempat author lain..**

**Allen: Yah, sebaiknya kau selesaikan dulu saja skrip naskah baru yang uda nganggur berminggu-minggu itu..**

**Author: Baiklah.. TT**

**buat para readers semuanya, bersediakah anda memberi sumbangan konsep cerita untuk FFn saia yang sedang dalam proses pencarian kerangka utama cerita?**

**Genre yang akan digunakan adalah "FANTASY", "COMEDY" dengan rate T..**

**.**

**akhir alinea, silahkan memberi keripik (kritik) dan sarang (saran) ke PO LINK di bawah..**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu~ (_ _)**


End file.
